


Time In A Bottle

by JilyCSLove



Series: Imperfection [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JilyCSLove/pseuds/JilyCSLove
Summary: Nat and Steve have a talk just before they leave to collect the stones in IW
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Imperfection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126085
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Time In A Bottle

Nat is quietly talking to Clint in the uniform room when Steve walks in and she has to do a double take because is that the…

“Steve.” He stops and waits as she finishes with Clint. Leaving the room, Clint nods to Steve and Steve returns the nod and then they’re alone. 

Natasha walks closer to him and runs a finger over the shield on Steve’s arm, “How does it feel?”

He scrunches his nose, “A bit weird.”

Natasha laughs, “I bet.” It’s weird to see it back on his arm, after so many years fighting beside him without it. She’s known him longer without the shield than she ever knew him with it and yet it’s still such a big piece of him. It completes him and he looks more ready than he ever has.

Steve shuffles, sliding the shield off his arm and leaning it against a bench, “Look Nat.”

Natasha sighs, she expected this talk before they left but she’s still amused by it, “I know, Cap.”

He gives her a look at her use of his moniker, “I just don’t like that we’ll be separated. What if we…”

She cuts him off before he tries again to switch her with Scott. Or himself with Clint. “I’m with Clint and he’s never let me down.”

“Hmm.” Steve studies her face and she sighs, “Out with it Cap, I know you won’t feel better until you have your say.” 

He gives her that half smile she adores so much, then turns serious again, “He’s different, Nat.”

“He is.” She agrees and shrugs, “We all are.”

His fingers find hers and he threads his through them, his eyes now on their connected hands, “I just don’t know if I trust him to have your six if it came down to it.”

She tugs his hand until his eyes flash up to hers, she needs him to believe her next words or this mission will be a failure from the very beginning, “Well I do, Steve, so you’ll have to trust me.”

He nods with determination, “I do.” He tugs her hand and she steps closer. He wraps his arms around her and she returns the embrace, her cheek pressed against his chest as his lips brush the top of her head. 

“I just keep thinking, if this works, if we’re successful…”

“We’ll have him back.” She whispers. It’s been five years since she last held their son in her arms and it causes an ache in her that she knows only Steve can understand. 

“We’ll have him back.” Steve whispers into her hair. 

That’s all that matters to them about this mission. Everyone else has their own selfish reasons. Clint wants his family back, Tony wants his kid, Thor his revenge, they all have their reasons. This is theirs. 

Natasha gives herself an extra quiet moment in his arms. They’ve had a rough five years and weren’t always there for one another, but they’re here together now, when it counts. 

And once they get those stones back and bring back everyone, bring back their boy, then she can rethink their relationship. See what the future holds for them. 

“Let’s get this show on the road, people!” Tony shouts from down the hall and Natasha chuckles, “Impatient, as always.”

“Some things never change.” Steve takes a deep breath and with one last kiss on the top of her head, he releases his hold on her and bends to pick his shield back up. 

Natasha brushes her hand over the star, “It really does complete the look.” 

They make their way out, the rest of the team walking ahead of them. 

When they walk into the bay and the time machine is large and looming in front of them, Steve falters for the smallest moment. 

“Nat…”

But she stops him saying it, “I know Soldier,” she smiles up at him, “me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this head cannon that Steve & Nat had a baby after Civil War and he was 4 when the snap happened. He was one of the blipped. Which puts him at the same age as Morgan Stark when he returns and oh boy will the 2 of them cause problems for Steve & Pepper


End file.
